Sandwiches
by wolf200
Summary: Robrina- it's quite angsty as it's set after 5x7- when Robyn comes back home temporarily... Enjoy! And story ideas are also welcome!


A/N: kinda angsty

Set somewhere after 5x7

I think I overdid it on the sandwiches hehehehe

Enjoy ;)

Katrina hated making the sandwiches. The spreading, filling, cutting them into triangles or squares or even fingers. It drove her wild. Robyn would normally make the sandwiches because she knew exactly how the customers liked them and Robyn actually liked doing it- it was therapeutic. But Robyn wasn't here. No one was here except Katrina- and the sandwiches. Katrina didn't know if she was making sandwiches for tomorrow's stock or for today if the pack stormed through the door, safe, in need of something good and comforting to eat. But it had been a week. A week with no customers, a week of no pack, a weeks worth of sandwiches and a week with no Robyn.

Katrina could do everything, face the threat of the wolfblood extinction, have no customers, no money but not without Robyn. Without Robyn she really did have nothing, nothing worth more than love. Every night Katrina stayed up, making the sandwiches, waiting for Robyn to come back home. Katrina had no idea where Robyn was, if she was safe, tortured or lost and alone. There was nothing more than Katrina wanted to do in the world than embrace the wolfblood in her arms and never let go, to never stop loving. To never stop needing.

But instead she was making sandwiches.

Katrina buttered harder, sniffing softly, feeling the tears climb over the raw rims of her eyes. Her heartache chimed in time to the spreading, and time grew steady, never ending and always slow like eternity had passed over and was reborn again just to start the cycle all again. A week Katrina thought to herself. Seven days...The human was tempted to have allowed Robyn to stay, to be chipped just so they could be together. At the time it was a ludicrous and immoral thing to suggest but now as each day went by and Katrina's hope grew weary, that idea now stained her like regret. Robyn was prepared to lose her wolf, the only part that made her one, just for Katrina, and Katrina had no idea how much Robyn cared until then. Katrina had no idea how much she needed Robyn until now but it was too late. Katrina was still in the Kafe, living those wounded memories whilst Robyn was fighting for her life. The irony and the cliché of it all made Katrina numb, and helpless because the only thing she could do was make those wretched sandwiches. Katrina put down the butter knife in a frenzy, the tears now blurring her vision but refusing to trickle down her face. The human couldn't cry because she needed to be strong, for her and Robyn (and the sandwiches sake). Katrina was meant to be the strong alpha, she had to carry on and-

Katrina froze. A draft wafted into the kitchen. Katrina remained silent. Paralysed.

She had closed all the windows and doors this morning. Someone had opened them again.

"Hello?" Katrina's Geordie accent rang throughout the dark rooms of the Kafe, yet nothing. Katrina picked up the butter knife and quietly crept across the room. Even if it was just a butter knife, it was still a knife and It was all Katrina had. "Hello? I'm not afraid of you whoever you are." Katrina bellowed. She was petrified but she wouldn't let it show, she had to be the strong alpha... the strongest alpha... Strong...

"Katrina it's me."

Katrina dropped the butter knife and almost faded into a comatose. Katrina watched, like she had drifted away from herself and was observing a tragedy. Katrina watched her limp towards her, caked in mud and blood, bags heavy under purple eyes yet those eyes- those eyes were the same and more.

They were Robyn's eyes. And suddenly Katrina didn't feel strong anymore. Katrina raced towards her, nearly as fast as a wolfblood and enveloped Robyn in her arms, never wanting to lose her ever again, never wanting to let go and become unable to shroud her in love and protection. Katrina inhaled the musky scent of leaves and the tinge of blood and she felt whole again. She could feel Robyn tremble, clench onto Katrina's old t shirt. Robyn gave up with her guard and couldn't hold it in longer, she cried and cried, muttering apologises, nuzzling her head into the crook of Katrina's neck. Katrina didn't care about the blood, the sweat, the snot, but the tears shattered her her and each wail tore her into pieces all over again. Eventually the wailing subsided and Katrina loosened her grip, flicking away the tears on Robyn's carven cheeks with her thumb. Katrina looked into Robyn's hooded eyes, they were deadpan, tired but the glimmer was still there- somewhere beneath the pain there was still the same Robyn.

And Katrina was gong to get her back.

"What happened?" Katrina whispered. She didn't want her voice to be loud especially too loud for a wolfblood but everything to Robyn was heightened, new again- louder- even her love for Katrina was fresh and raw. Nothing could stop the pounding pulsing in her mind, not even Katrina's voice.

"I couldn't find the pack. They must have gone into hiding. So I went into hiding too but the rebellion found me. They were a different pack than Emilias. So much different." Robyn's voice became evanescent and she shuddered. Katrina entwined her hands with Robyn, guiding her to the sofa and gently sitting her down. Robyn didn't protest, she allowed Katrina to shadow her with blankets and listened to Katrina sit down next to her, so close where her body sat. But Robyn couldn't look at her alpha, she couldn't fall apart again, she wouldn't be weak for the only one who gave her a reality.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." That was a lie. Robyn could feel the excruciating sensation ripple throughout her body. Bruises tattooed her body, cuts and wounds decorating the patchwork of her mottled skin. But she wouldn't let Katrina worry more, not right now when they had so little time. But Robyn, who rarely underestimated Katrina, had underestimated her now. Katrina cupped Robyn's cheeks to turn her head to face her own, and she tenderly kissed Robyn's temple and nose, resting her forehead against the wolfbloods. Katrina didn't touch Robyn's cushioned body, her swollen lips, nor look into her eyes that would bear a soul that was wilting. Robyn knew Katrina could see right through the facade. And it was then that Robyn thought she'd cry again.

"I'm going to run you a bath, and you can have some fresh clothes and-"

"No." Robyn interjected abruptly and pulled her head away. Katrina frowned a little, unable to read the wolfbloods face. "I don't have time."

"Why?"

"I escaped from the rebellion two days ago. I foolishly tried going into a shop to buy medical equipment. They all recognised me. The humans came, I managed I fight them off but they'll be here again searching for me."

"But they can't do that."

"Yes they can."

"But it's not fair." Katrina said, her face scrunched up in disbelief and the need to cry and scream at the same time. Robyn heaved in agreement and nestled her head on Katrina's shoulder, exhausted and even more so with the unfamiliarity of comfort after the longest week of her life. "So when are you leaving again?"

"Soon. I just had to see you again."

"Can I at least treat your wounds?" Katrina begged and spoke barely audible for a wolfblood. Robyn gingerly nodded and Katrina printed a kiss on the end of her nose again. Both wanted more but it wasn't the place, time nor circumstance. Everything was out of place.

Katrina cleaned Robyn's wounds like she was cleansing the wolfbloods soul from all the trauma and hardship she's ever been through. Each touch, smear, wipe was delicate, soothing and Robyn never felt so safe and exposed in her life. Hours passed like minutes and minutes passed like hours. Katrina traced the fresh scars with her fingers like she was wading through a trench of flesh, Robyn would flinch but say nothing, for there wasn't anything to say.

Eventually Katrina finished and Robyn redressed with new clothes.

"You're beautiful." Katrina declared whilst helping Robyn put on a jumper. Robyn scoffed a little, she didn't feel like it and she didn't look it but somehow Katrina was daft enough to believe there was still beauty inside of her.

"Yeah funny."

"No." Katrina stopped and faced the wolfblood seriously. "I mean it. You're brave and beautiful and I can't lose you again."

Katrina stepped forwards, like she was desperately pleading with Robyn to see her point of view- a point of view that was more fact than just an opinion. Robyn desperately wanted that plea, she had given up with the world and she was sick of being different- all the wolfblood wanted was to runaway with her alpha, and to never look back. Nothing else mattered more than Katrina- not even her wolf which had been embedded on her since she was conceived. All Robyn's life she'd been lost, empty and just part of something but she wasn't a part of love, it was a part of her- Katrina was a part of her and that'd never change- no wolf or wolf.

"So let me stay."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Robyn exclaimed, exasperated and sick of going round in circles. Going against her alpha- staying instead of keeping her wolf seemed immoral a week ago- now she was seriously regretting leaving Katrina.

"The chip. You're not going to be chipped."

"I'm nothing without you." Robyn stressed, her eyes had flashed golden and her cheeks were flustered. Robyn knew she wasn't going to win, she knew she'd never win against Katrina.

"And I'm nothing knowing you had your wolf taken away from you."

"It's my choice."

"And you promised me you wouldn't." Katrina said, gently skimmed her hand across Robyn's face and rested it on Robyn's shoulder. "Are you hungry?"

Robyn smiled a little. "Yes I haven't eaten for a while."

"Good because I've got a lot of sandwiches that'll be wasted if no one eats it."

Robyn wished she hadn't have said anything. The sandwiches weren't disgusting- quite the opposite and that was the problem. The wolfblood managed to devour three days worth of Katrina's sandwiches within half an hour; she could barely move. Katrina was obviously delighted, but she knew Robyn had to leave and they were just spending secondhand time together because it wasn't the same when they had all the time they wanted. Eventually, Robyn had to go. And this time both were wishing Robyn hadn't have come back because leaving the second time was even worse. It'd have always been even worse.

"Just be safe yeah?" Katrina whispered sullenly.

"For you, always."

Robyn trailed the light from the windowsill across Katrina's face and half heartedly smiled. Katrina wasn't wearing any makeup, and looked even more divine than ever before. Then she did something no one was expecting. Despite the pain, Robyn leaned in and brushed lips, and Robyn knew that the pain was worth it. It was bittersweet and hitched breaths mingled in the moonlight haze. Everything was silent and everything felt heavy, like together they'd fall to pieces and melt into the floorboards as one. They kissed softly, in sync and it felt like the good kind of eternity. Katrina could taste the faint flavour of tuna from the sandwiches and it stained her mouth, bringing a familiarity that she'd crave for many days to come.

And in that moment Katrina hadn't been as glad as she was, to make those sandwiches.


End file.
